N/A
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical diagnostic methods, and, in particular, to a method for improving the compliance and reliability of patient self-testing the central field of vision. The device is set for test recording in one day or another interval and notifies the patient to self-test if it is not activated within the preset interval. A play-back counter or tracker indicates whether the patient has been complying with the testing schedule. The patient may be notified when a predetermined change from the normal test or baseline test is detected and is instructed to contact their physician.
2. Description of Related Art
The macula is a small area within the retina of the eye that allows us to see small details clearly. If a person loses macula function they experience a blur or a blank spot in the center of their vision. There are many diseases that affect the macula. The early detection of macular changes may result in successful treatment that may prevent or delay the loss of vision. Unfortunately, once the patient notices the loss of vision it may already be too late to treat the condition and prevent or reverse the loss of vision.
In order to monitor the health of the macula, patients are frequently given a grid of lines with a central spot. They are instructed to self-test their vision with the grid at a set interval, generally once a day or every other day and contact their eye doctor if they notice a bending or absence of the lines or change in vision. The manner in which the test is altered may also provide clues to diagnosis. Unfortunately, many patients forget to use the test and discard or lose it over the course of time. As a result, many patients that might have presented to their doctor early enough to have their vision saved lose their central vision unnecessarily. The early detection of a change in vision will become even more important as newer treatments for macular diseases become available.
It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an eye test where the patient can determine changes from normal.
It is another object of this invention to provide, by its configuration and method of attachment, a small, lightweight and portable device with stable adherence to a surface such that the test may be placed in a location that is conspicuously visible to the patient and will not be lost or accidentally discarded. The device is surrounded by a hard case to minimize breakage.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a timer that is preset for the patient""s self-testing. If the patient does not self-test within the designated period of time, a sound or light is activated at preset times and duration to remind the patient to self-test.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide the patient""s doctor""s name, address and telephone number such that this information is readily available in case of emergency.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a long-lasting internal battery or rechargeable power supply for the device to obviate the need for frequent battery changes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that records patient compliance with the preset testing frequency and that may be examined by the eye doctor to determine patient compliance.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device that notifies the patient when a preset deviation from normal occurs. The notification would encourage the patient to contact the eye doctor for examination.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that contains a transmitter or a port for attachment to a telephone line for monitoring by a monitoring station, an intelligent docking station or to a computer that would alert the patient when a significant change in the test occurred and would instruct the patient to promptly contact their eye doctor.
The foregoing objects are achieved and the foregoing problems are solved in one illustrative embodiment of the invention in which a grid is attached to a case containing electronics such that once the device is activated the patient self-tests according to a preset testing frequency. The device is lightweight and contains magnets and/or an adhesive for easy attachment to a vertically conspicuous location in which the test would be prominently displayed. The case contains a place for the eye doctor""s business card or a label containing the eye doctors name and contact information or other information. If the patient does not self-test, a sound or light is activated at preset times and for a preset interval to encourage the patient to self-test. The eye doctor may play-back the number of patient self-tests to determine the patient""s compliance. The patient may draw the deviations from normal on the grid and when a preset deviation from normal occurs the patient would be notified to promptly contact the doctor. The notification may consist of a sound or light generated by the device or external notification by a monitoring station, intelligent docking station, computer, eye doctor or other source.
It is estimated that in the preferred embodiment, the squares on the grid can be 4 mm in size. The grid and central fixation spot can be black on a white background and the grid test can be approximately 8 cm by 8 cm in size. The single grid test can be attached to a case approximately 9 cm in width and 10 cm in length. The test is to be performed with one eye at a time under a moderate light intensity while wearing the correct refraction for reading at approximately a 14 inch distance. However, these dimensions and criteria are not considered limiting and other ranges and values are considered within the scope of this invention.
The illustrated embodiment describes a device for detecting irregularities in the central 20 degrees of vision. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that a similar patient compliance and monitoring methodology may be used for other self-testing devices including reading vision, glare or color vision.
In a first embodiment of the present invention the grid is made of paper, plastic or another material that may or may not record images. In a second embodiment the chart is displayed on a screen. In a third embodiment a port is provided for computer and/or telephone access. In a fourth embodiment one grid is displayed for one eye and a second is displayed for the second eye. The patient presses one button when self-testing. In a fifth embodiment the patient presses a button for performing the test with one eye and a second button for performing the test on the second eye.
In a sixth embodiment of the present invention the self-test includes one button and a timer. The patient, doctor or other person presses the button to program the timer duration, i.e., one, two, three, etc. days. When the patient presses the button the timer is started. An alarm, light emitting diode (LED), or other notification device will activate if the patient does not press the button in the preset time interval. As an example, the notification device may be set to activate every 30 minutes for 2 hours if the button is not pressed. Alternatively, an alarm may activate periodically but an LED may continue blinking if the button is not depressed. The notification device activation times and duration may be preset. Once the patient presses the button the timing sequence is reset. The grid may be imprinted on the device or alternatively placed within a transparent pocket within the grid. Other information, such as instructions or advertising may be imprinted on the device or placed within the transparent pocket. It is also apparent that the grid or transparent pocket may have a writable surface to allow the patient to record any deviations from the expected.
In a seventh embodiment of the present invention the self-test incorporates a multitude of lights such as LEDs vertically arranged under the grid test, an alarm and timer. Next to each LED is a button, a number ranging from 1 to, for example, 4 which refers to the daily frequency of medication usage (i.e., 1 for once a day medication, 2 for twice a day medication, etc.) and an erasable strip where the names of the medications may be written. Alternatively the area may be used to place an adhesive strip containing the names of the medications. Each button sets the timer which activates the LED/alarm to inform the patient when it is time to take their medication. Alternatively, one button may be used to program the LED and alarm associated with each line. In another embodiment the patient may press a button next to the medication the number of times per day that they will take the medication, i.e., by pressing the button three times the notification device will be activated every 8 hours. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that any combination of LEDs and/or buttons and various programming schemes may be used to perform the function of reminding a person when to take a medication.
In an eighth embodiment of the present invention each line also has a digital readout that indicates the number of medication doses that have already been taken and/or yet to be taken within a time period. The presumed time period is 24 hours but other periods may also be programmed. The number in the digital readout may flash when the next dose of medication is to be taken.
In a ninth embodiment of the present invention the individual light/alarm associated with each line may be programmed by the patient, doctor or pharmacist to activate at pre-determined times.
In a tenth embodiment of the present invention the entire device may be used as a medication reminder or alternatively, a reminder for other events. It is apparent, that the size of the device is not a limiting factor, and that sizes larger or smaller (allowing portability) are possible.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.